Letter of Love
by Kaspier
Summary: * AU/Historical * If a letter was written on the day of your birth that could change you destiny forever, would you let it? If you loved someone but told to be with another, who would you choose?
1. Chapter 1

Letter of love

"Your mother was a willful little jade," the queen said, thumping her fist upon the magnificently carved desk. "Some maggot in her brain made her throwaway her position of maid of honor by making that disastrous marriage with a common spy, rather than accept the union I had arranged for her with the Earl of Devon. Even the flamboyant name she chose for you flaunted convention."

Kagome Highurashi stood silently before Elizabeth, thinking the queen looked like a corpse that had been resurrected. How she hated this bitch of a woman! Well, if Bess thought her mother has been willful, she would soon learn that Kagome was even more headstrong.

Bess's red wig screamed its false-ness to the world, making Kagome wonder of her own raven-colored tresses had triggered this tirade against her mother. The queen was dressed in silver gauze, slashed with red taffeta. Pearls and rubies studded the lining of the high collared gown. In contrast, Kagome wore one off the queen's cast offs in dark burgundy velvet.

"Before you follow in your mothers footsteps, I have made arrangements for you to marry into that same noble family." The queen's expression altered for the worse as she smiled. "The husband I have chosen for you is Lord Maru Tashio. So you see I hold no grudge against your mother, who was after all my dear friend at one time."

So the rumor that Kagome had heard had been true! Kagome had lowered her eyes so the queen did not see the rebellion in her eyes. She curtsied, "thank you, Your Majesty." she said sweetly, trying not to recoil as Bess presented her be-ringed, bony fingers for Kagomes kiss of homage and gratitude.

"Lord Maru is without. I think it is time you two met each other."

Kagome's lashes flew up to reveal shocked surprise in her emerald eyes. As if by magic the anteroom door swung open to admit the broad-shouldered Earl of Devon. She was trapped.

His cold golden eyes swept her from head to toe before he gave his complete attention to the queen. "Maru!" Elizabeth greeted him intimately. Her voice was the only thing that was still beautiful about her.

He was one of the queen's gentle-men, and élite corps of royal bodyguards, and clearly in the inner circle of the courts charmed ring. "Your Majesty...Bess," he replied in a tone equally as intimate as hers.

Kagome watched the byplay between the again monarch and her arrogant courtier with distaste. With both hands Elizabeth opened the front of her gown as if she were too hot, so that the whole of her bosom was visible! Finally the queen tore her eyes from the powerful make before her.

"Mistress Higurashi, I present Lord Maru Tashio, Earl of Devon, who has graciously agreed to become your husband. I hope you realize the enormous honor he does you, for though your grandfather is a baron, his estate is much diminished and your mother's marriage to a commoner made you plain Mistress Higurashi."

Kagomes chin went up

"mistress Higurashi could never be 'plain,' Your Majesty." Tashio asserted.

The queen's fan tapped Kagome on the breast in a signal of dismissal and perhaps jealousy. "This marriage will unite two great shipping families, which will benefit not only yourselves, but England as-well. I trust you are mindful of this great honor, mistress."

Kagome curtsied once more, and then withdrew from the Queen's Presence Chamber, her back as stiff and a ramrod.

Maru Tashio's lips twitched with secret amusement as he followed the curvaceous beauty out into the formal gardens for Hampton court palace.

"A stroll through the maze, perhaps?" the deep voice behind her suggested.

Kagome spun about, hands on hips. "My lord, I beg you not to sacrifice yourself upon a commoner." her voice dripped with sweet sarcasm.

"Your blood is good enough, I warrant." he drawled lazily.

"I have no doubt of it." she said coldly, "but since a Tashio was not good enough for my mother, a Tashio certainly isn't good enough for me, sir!"

His silver brows drew closer together and his jaw clenched as he suppressed his anger at the insult. Like mother, like daughter. Jane Higurashi had spurned his father, so Kagome would refuse him. "Your mother created a fine scandal when she founded the queen's wishes. Surely you are not so reckless, Mistress Higurashi?" He said, matching her tone.

"That was the last insult I shall ever suffer from you about my mother!" she screamed. "Must she be condemned forever?"

"I am happy that she did not wed my father... that would make us brother and sister, which might have tempted me to incest."

Kagome said coldly, "You may be an earl, sir, but you are certainly no gentle-men."

"My reputation precedes me." he mocked.

Kagome had not realized how close they had become to each other, she could feel the heat coming off of him, and the cologne he wore was making feel like she needed to sneeze. She nodded stiffly, "And your presence offends me. I prithee, begone."

"I don't dismiss so easily," he said, taking her arm in a vise-like grip before she could escape. "Stop this nonsense, mistress. The queen wishes this match and has arranged for the marriage to take place while I am on leave from Ireland."

"Remove your hand from my person, sir, before I stab it with my bodkin." her voice almost froze him.

Before Maru Tashio had come to the garden, he had been indifferent about the queen's choice of bride for him; that it pleased the queen was enough. He was indifferent no longer. The wench was an instant challenge. He decided to have the little bitch at any price.

"You are an ice queen in need of a damn good thawing." he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Thoroughly.

Kagome forced herself to remain passive until he loosened his hold; then she drew back her hand and slapped him full in the face. "You arrogant swine!" she hissed.

Maru was amazed again. It was the first time he'd ever been slapped before he had his hand beneath a woman's skirt.

She fought back her retort that she would not marry him because she wanted another. No one must learn of Anthony Russell, a fellow spy of her father's who had been wooing her for almost a year. Her mind darted about like quicksilver. She must contact Tony; they would have to elope. He'd been pressing her to it for months, and now she wished she had listened.

The autumn wind suddenly rustled the fallen leaves amidst the Michaela's daisies. Kagome's lashes swept her cheeks. She shuddered. "Let me go, my lord, I'm cold."

"So I've already discovered," he taunted.

Her lashes lifted, and he felt the full impact of blazing green. His mouth curved into a seductive smile as he gazed at her dress. "Burgundy should be warmed by the hands before being tasted," he said softly, freeing her wrists, but enjoying the flush upon her cheek before she fled.

%%%%%%%%%%

"Whatever's amiss, my lamb?" asked Kagome's waiting woman.

"Oh, Nan, the queen has finally tallied the bill for my education."

"And the price is marriage, as we suspected?"

"Aye. She is determined to wed me to Tashio, just as she had to my mother."

"Only this time she won't be thwarted," warned Nan.

"Oh but she will!" Kagome vowed. "Tomorrow we will go into the city. I have a notion to see a play."

Evert fortnight they went into London to john Bedford's townhouse. Her father was usually off on business, but the house was convenient for shopping and visiting the Globe Theater. It was at her father's house where she had first met Tony, and Nan knew they often visited the playhouse together. Kagome penned a note and summoned a page to dispatch it. Nan fervently hoped she wasn't planning anything foolish.

%%%%%%%%%%

Nan was thankful that Kagome had chosen a warmer clock for the wherry ride on the Thames. Winter was just around the corner.

When they arrived at the townhouse, Kagome donned her mask and went off to see a performance of _The Merry Wives of Windsor._ A delicious ironic choice, under the circumstance!

When Anthony slid into the seat beside her in the gallery, Kagome slid her hand into his. When he squeezed it, her mouth curved sweetly behind the mask. She was happy she knew he was in London. Her attention was all taken up by his whispering in her ear, and the player's antics, so it wasn't until the interval between acts that she looked across the gallery, to see Maru Tashio. She stiffened, then, remembering she wore a mask, forced herself to relax.

Maru Tashio was squiring Kikio Deveron, whose scandalous reputation forbade her attendance at court. The voluptuous raven, though heavily painted and patched, was incredibly attractive and rumored most wanted by nature. Beneath her mask, Kagomes mouth turned prim. It was like women like that who gave playhouses a bad name and caused the Puritans to call them little better than brothels exhibiting bawdy fables. The profligate earl's marriage would obviously not interfere with his mistresses. Kagome thought with distaste. When she realized she had missed most of the last act, Kagome whispered to Tony, "I want you to come back with me for diner; I have some new that we need to speak about."

%%%%%%%%%%

Alright, I am writing the next chapter as you read this

Please review.

Kaspier.


	2. Chapter 2

Letter of love. Chapter 2

Hey my peeps…. well not really since no one has read it yet…. Lol any ways here is chapter 2.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Nan was not surprised when Tony escorted Kagome home, but she was disturbed. That her mistress brought him back to sup did not bother her, it was the planes that may be hatched that worried Nan. Against her better judgment she allowed her charge her privacy, hoping Kagome would confide in her before she committed any folly.

She thought perhaps the time had come when she should give Kagome the legacy that her mother had entrusted to her. As the hour grew late, Nan entered that fire lit chamber to see the couple cuddling and whispering together and she was convinced that now was the time.

Nan climbed to the attic with her candlestick and lifted that lid of Lady Jane's trunk. With reverent hands she withdrew the book she had kept for twenty years. It was centuries old, and though Nan could not read, she appreciated the beauty of the handwritten pages, now yellow with age. She rewrapped the treasure in the cloth of purple velvet and took it down to her bedchamber.

Before the embers of the fire died low, Kagome and Tony had made plans for their secret marriage. She hadn't told him to whom the queen planned to marry her, only that the wedding was imminent and that there was a need for great haste. Anthony promised to take care of the license and find a willing priest who would make it legal.

"I've been looking at a house in Surry, in the country. Would you like that, sweeting?"

"Can you afford it, Tony?" she asked with concern.

He laughed. "I have money aplenty, Kagome. I sell information, and it brings a high price in Elizabeth's England."

"I hate her!" Kagome said with passion.

"Softly, my sweet. Walls have ears. We could end up in the Fleet for what we have planned, or worse, the Tower."

Kagome shuddered. "I care not. A few months of prison are preferable to a life sentence in a love-less marriage!"

They lingered long over their good-night kisses. Anthony wished that Nan wasn't in the house or he would persuade Kagome to let him stay all night. She too, was tempted to spend the night in Tony's arms, but knew that one more week would melt away as swiftly as snow in the summer, and they would be married.

%%%%%%%

Upon her return to Hampton Court, Kagome was again summoned buy the queen, but this time she was serene in the knowledge of her secret plans. "Mistress," Elizabeth said in a voice that carried to the other ladies in the chamber, "It seems that Lord Tashio is well pleased with my choice of bride."

Kagome felt the woman's glances as they looked at her in speculation.

"Well mistress, what do you have to say to me?" Elizabeth demanded archly, tapping her foot on the [parquet floor.

Kagome immediately went down in to a gracious curtsy "I thank you Your Majesty with all my heart. I am unworthy of the honor you do me."

"Tush child, I shall have my reward when I see Lady Jane's daughter become the Countess of Devon." Elizabeth's lips twitched as she heard her ladies gasp. "I am giving a private dinner in the Presence Chamber this evening to celebrate your betrothal." The queen's imperative hand summoned her Mistress of the Wardrobe. "Mistress Kagome is to wed in a sennight. See that she is fitted with a gown worthy of a Countess."

%%%%%%%%%%%

That evening when Kagome entered the Queen's Presence Chamber, she had rehearsed her role as if she was an actress on the stage of a playhouse. No more sparks must fly between herself and Maru Tashio. She must be all sweet submission. Kagome swallowed hard as he came to meet her; sweet submission was probably beyond her.

His dark glance swept over the violet taffeta that hugged her body in the right areas. "Good evening, Kagome." He said low. "Tonight I give you the stone of the oceans, to match the sea green that is your eyes." He pulled out a small jeweler box holding pearl earrings. Kagome smiled donning the gift; all the while thinking how much she could pawn them off for.

Tonight the chamber was lit buy hundreds of candles, bathing the strolling musicians with their lutes in a romantic glow. Kagome clung sweetly to Maru's hand as he led her forward to make her curtsy in front of the queen, and then seated her beside him in the place of honor.

Maru noticed immediately that the light of challenge was gone from her eyes, replaced by a look of deference. The little bitch was a consummate actress!

She caught a look of secret amusement on Tashio's face, as if he knew something that she did not. It made her uneasy. She ran the tip of her tonge along her bottom lip, and blushed when she noticed his eyes had followed it.

"My lord, I fear the queen has exaggerated when she refers to the Lyntons as a great shipping family. They were great once, but, alas, their fortunes and their fleet have been dwindled over the years."

"I could be instrumental in restoring the Lynton's fortunes," he replied smoothly.

Kagome shook her head. He watched the play of light and shadow on her silken tresses and longed to bind himself in them. A half-smile of apology curved her soft mouth. "My lord, I am afraid Her Majesty is trying to fob me off on you. The Lynton's cast out my mother when she wed my father."

A muscle ticked in his jaw. "The will doubtless welcome you to their bosom once you are web to me, mistress."

They can go to hell, and you with them, thought Kagome. Instead she said, "Perhaps, perhaps not. I must warn you the queen always likes to get the best out of any arrangement."

"Elizabeth's shrewd alright. Shrewd enough to use your grandfather's vessels to help transport my reinforcements to Ireland in exchange for this union." He said, grinning.

So that was her attraction… her grandfather's ships! The situation got better and better. Elizabeth, Devon, and the bloody Lyntons deserved each other! What sweet revenge when they all learned the poor little pigeon had flown the coop.

%%%%%%%%

Nan stood gazing through the leaded panes into the darkness with unseeing eyes. The picture she saw so clearly was in her mind's eye, as she relived the night Kagome' s mother died.

The pain was as sharp as if it had happened yesterday. The lump in Nan's throat almost choked her. Behind her, the fire crackled and she turned to gaze into its flames, remembering…remembering:

_Sleet dashed against the windowpane of the bedchamber as Nan tried to poke up the meager fire.  
>"Don't cry, Kaede. I brought it all upon myself and I am resigned to my fate."<em>

"_Jane, my lamb, you mustn't say such things. You have the babe to live for now."_

_Jane smiled poignantly and shook her head. "It's all right Kaede. It's very important that we don't pretend anymore._ _There are things that you must promise to do for me. I have no one else."_

_Kaede was almost overcome. If only the Lord in his mercy would take her instead._

"_Bring me a quill with parchment. I must write a letter to the queen begging her forgiveness. I am going to ask her to see to my child's education. I must find words that will pull on Elizabeth's heart strings."_

"_She has no heart, Jane. She flew in to a fury and dismissed you because you flaunted her authority."_

_Jane shook her head again, and brushed the raven tendrils from her baby's temples. "The queen will do what is right, as I should have done."_

_Lady Jane Lynton, maid of honor to Elizabeth Tudor, had fallen in love with Kujo Higurashi, a secret agent of Walsingham's. The intrigue had been exciting until she suspected she was with child. Rather than marry the man her family and the queen had chosen for her, she eloped with her lover and turned her back upon her duty to others. And as the legend of the ancient book foretold, disaster had followed._

_Jane had been dismissed from the court amid a scandal. Her parents had disowned her. Trouble had not drawn her and her new husband closer, but had caused bitter feelings. Kujo Higurashi was away much of the time in other countries, leaving Jane in poor lodgings in London with only Kaede for company._

_Then ill luck befell the Lyntons. Their merchant ships sank in storms, their precious cargoes were lost at sea, two of their sons drowned, and then the queen had withdrawn her patronage and bestowed it elsewhere. Now, Jane lay dying, her life blood ebbing away in childbirth, leaving her babe motherless._

_When Nan took the queens letter from her, Jane clung to the quill. "One more letter…this one for my daughter. Promise me you will keep this book safe for her. It has been in my family for generations, lovingly passed down from mother to daughter through the centuries."_

_Nan's heart constricted as she heard her lady's voice go weaker. " Do not give it to her until she is old enough to understand the legend. This ancient book is her legacy. I hope she is wise enough to see that 'with honor, comes glory.'"_

_%%%%%%%%%%%_

There ya go chapter 2. Next chapter is the wedding

kaspier


	3. Chapter 3

****read this! **There is not a wedding in this chapter. Sorry. It didn't fit in here.**

Letter of Love (Chapter 3)

When Kagome came from the dinner party she found Nan sitting with the book in her lap. She unfastened her ruff and kicked off her slippers. "Nan, it was kind of you to wait up for me. Please take that worried look off your face; I want to share my plans with you."

"I know you are about to take a big step in your life, my lamb, but before you tell me your decision, I must keep a promise I made to your mother after you were born."

"Nan, what are you talking about?"

"This book; your mother asked me to keep it for you. She said it was a legacy, handed down for generations from mother to daughter."

"But why did you wait until now?" Kagome asked, taking the book.

"Because I feel in my heart the time is right."

Kagome carried the book into her chambers, lit the candles, and lifted the cover. It was old, ancient perhaps and a thing of great beauty. Obviously it had been treasured and lovingly preserved down the centuries. The capital letters were illuminated so that the T's were broadswords, the V's kite shaped shields, and the S's fiery dragons.

Kagome felt great awe as she traced an inscription by a woman also named Kagome, dated over two centuries ago. As she began to read, deciphering the Latin with ease, she realized the tale was a legend and also a great love story. It was fanciful and romantic, as all legends ought to be. Kagome was swept away to another time another place, totally caught up in the story as she turned page after page.

Between the sheets of parchment, she discovered a letter. It bore her name! Her hand trembled as she picked it up and realized it was written to her by her mother.

_My precious Kagome:_

_How do I convey what is in my heart in one short letter? I want you know that from the moment I conceived you, you became the most important thing in my life. I hope you will forgive me. Because of the choices I made, you must suffer._

_From the beginning I realized that you would need a special guardian angel and have prayed for months that god would not turn his face from me._

_Though we will never see one another, I have passed on the only legacy I have. I am entrusting this book to Kaede for when you are old enough to understand its powerful message. When the time comes, you too must pass it on._

_I have written to Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth, begging her to educate you, knowing you will receive the finest education in the world. I hope she forgives me, I hope my parents forgive me, and also the Tashio's, but most of all, I hope you forgive me._

_I beg you not to grieve over my death. I am content because God has answered my prayers to give you a special guardian angel. He has chosen me. Know that I shall love you forever._

_Jane Lynton Higurashi._

The words blurred together as Kagome wiped the tears streaming down her face. Her mother's presence in the chamber was a tangible thing, as if she reached out to put loving arms about her. She read and reread the letter, tracing the words with her finger tips, so grateful to have her mother's last thoughts.

Kagome tucked it beneath her pillow and readied herself for bed. Then again took up the book, reading with new insight. Gradually, as time melted away, she began to feel as one with all the women who had gone before. She turned the page and read:

_The Quest_

_You alone decide your Destiny._

_At the crossroads, choose wisely._

_One path is cursed, the other blessed._

_Life is a double-edged sword._

_You have free will to carve out the rock._

_Will you rise or fall, succeed or fail,_

_Taste ambrosia or bitter aloes?_

_To find the key, ask what is never-ending, everlasting;_

_What is noble and sacred, selfless and eternal?_

_The answer is Love._

_Love is the greatest power on earth._

_Pass on the gift of Love._

_With honor comes glory!_

%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning as the wardrobe mistress was fitting her for her wedding gown, the tale was still with Kagome. It had caught her imagination, filled her senses, and touched her heart.

Womanlike, she stroked the satin of the dress, delighting in the crystals scattered across the square-necked bodice. It was such a beautiful wedding gown, she decided not to waste it, but she would wear it when she wed Anthony. Of course, no one would see her besides the bridegroom, but that would be enough. Kagome hugged her secret to herself, silently counting the days the remained until Saturday.

Phrases from the ancient book floated through her mind as she went about her daily routine, and she found she had memorized the letter. On her death bed, her mother had written to the queen, begging her to educate Kagome. And Elizabeth had given her the finest education in the world. For the first time she appreciated the queen's generosity. Without it, her life would have been unendurable.

A page brought Kagome a note from Maru Tashio, asking her to ride out with him in the afternoon. She sent a gracious reply, accepting the offer.

The first frost made the ground hard beneath her palfrey's hooves as she trotted from the stables to beside the earl. Her habit was peacock velvet; her gloves and feathered hat matched perfectly. She realized they had been presents from the queen.

Tashio's golden eyes licked over her like a candle flame. He was in a black doublet and high black boots today, and his short black cape, lined with crimson, made him look as dangerous as Lucifer.

"The ceremony has been arranged for Sunday in the chapel, an' it pleases you, Kagome." His voice was as smooth as the black velvet he wore.

"Is that as close as you can come to a proposal, my lord?" she asked playing a game of cat and mouse.

"You want a proposal? Then how's this? I propose you deal honestly with me. I propose you play me to tricks. I propose you make me a dutiful wife, and in return I promise to make you the best damned husband in the realm!"

Kagomes guilt made her blush. He spoke as if he knew her secret, but that was impossible, unless he were in league with the devil. She cast him a pretty, sideways glance to divert him. "What do mean by dutiful, my lord?"

"The qualities I demand in a wife are chastity, loyalty, honor … I would add obedience, but I fear that is asking the impossible of you," he said with a wicked glint in his eye.

"You are most perceptive, Lord Tashio."

"Call me Maru." It sounded like an order. An order she would not obey.

"What else do you deem dutiful?"

"You will have to leave court. I must return to Ireland almost immediately. The day after the wedding, we leave for Dunster Castle."

"Dunster is in Devon," she said, startled.

"Certes it is. I am the Earl of Devon."

"As you would like me forget." She mocked. Silently she thought, the damned knave would pack me off to Dunster, alone all winter, while he's off playing war! "Surely you would allow your wife to stay at court for the Christmas festivities?"

"Absolutely not. The court's festivities are designed for flirtation and intrigue. You will await my return at Dunster. Your grandparents are less than twenty miles away in Lynton."

She almost gasped. He expected her to visit her grandparents. "They want naught to do with me."

"Strange then, that they entrusted me with this letter addressed to you," he took the sealed packet from his doublet and handed it to her.

Kagome drew rein while she broke the seal and scanned the lines:

_Dearest Kagome,_

_We are so proud that you are to become Countess of Devon. I am sending this letter by Maru Tashio so that you will receive it. I suspect all the letters I sent through your father never reached you._

_I beg you will come to see me when you arrive in Devon, if you can spare the time. Having you back will ease our heartbreaking loss of Jane._

_Sarah Lynton._

Kagome tucked the letter in her bosom, her thoughts in disarray. "I'm freezing! I'll race you to yon copse," she challenged, digging her heals, leaving him standing.

Maru took off after her, determined to win. He knew she would lead him a merry chase if he allowed it, but he made up his mind that he would not. In this marriage, he would lead and she would follow. And by God's wounds, she would learn to love it!

When a triumphant Maru looked over his shoulder to see by how much he had won, he discovered she had cheated him of his victory. She had turned her mount the moment he had passed her and headed for the stables.

"Devious little bitch!" he swore. Then he decided to go about the business as he would a military campaign. Since he had no time to lay siege, he would have to storm her walls. Maru Tashio was determined to win this battle. She would go down in defeat. He would accept nothing less that unconditional surrender!

He was after her in a flash. He over took and captured her in minutes, dismounted and lifted her down in a heartbeat. Then in full view of the leaded windows of Hampton Court Palace, he mastered her with his mouth. When he let her go, she was panting. Fascinated, he watched as the breath left her swollen lips and turned into frost.

"Four more days," he whispered into her ear.

Three, she thought silently, wishing Saturday were here already.

"Go, you need time to pack for Dunster."

"Yes, I shall pack today," she said breathlessly, then added silently, but I shall pack for Surrey, not Dunster, you arrogant swine!

And Kagome did begin to pack.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Nan, I should have told you sooner, but you have probably guessed that I have no intention of marrying a Tashio any more than my mother did. Anthony and I are to be married on Saturday."

Nan did not scold her, but Kagome could tell that the news saddened her. All she said was "Jane came to regret her decision deeply."

"Nan, I am in love! We plan to live in the country. You will come with us won't you?"

"Of course, my lamb."

When Kagome undressed, the letter from her grandmother fell to the carpet. She called to Nan, "I forgot to tell you; I received a letter from Sarah Lynton today."

Nan asked stiffly, "After all this time, what has that woman have to say?"

"She said she had written before, but suspected my father destroyed the letters."

Nan sighed visibly, "Ah, God, I wondered why she never tried to contact Jane. Sarah Lynton was a good woman. Perhaps she did write, but your mother never received them"

"Why would my father destroy the letters?" Kagome demanded.

"Ah, child, you have no idea the bitterness that dishonorable union caused."

There is was again. It seemed everyone spoke of honor and dishonor. Kagome retired, but when she was in bed, she took up the book once more. Its lust was irresistible. Now that she examined it more closely, she saw that most of the women whose hands it had passed through had added inscriptions to the book. Some had lost love, but those who had striven against all odds with honor had found their soul mates. Some of the descriptions of love were rapturous. The last words she read before she slept were,

_"With Honor Comes Glory."_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Oki doki that's chapter 3 guys, up next is the wedding, sorry about chapter 2. I'll get to fix that…. Kaspier (Review Please.)


End file.
